


We're all very lovely ('til we get to know each other)

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Carise is honestly awful, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Post TFA, Underage Smoking, Wedding Planning, back with more FO gossip, but so are the rest of them, past Hux/Carise, slight Ren/Thanisson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: “Ren,” Hux said, wrapping his fingers around Ren’s wrist and tugging him to a stop.“Hm?”“There’s something I have to tell you.”“Armie!”Hux pursed his lips. “Never mind.”*Carise Sindian, former Senator of Arkanis and old friend of Hux pays a visit to the Finalizer. Tension rises and gossip surfaces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this will (hopefully) be a two part fic. It was originally just going to be one chapter but it was getting long so I cut some content out that will most likely be in the next chapter.  
>   
> For those that don't know, [Carise Sindian](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Carise_Sindian) is a former Lady and once the Senator or Arkanis. Even since I read the book _Bloodline _I have had that headcanon that Hux and Carise knew one another since they're close in age.__  
>   
>  Thank you to [demideerling](http://demideerling.tumblr.com/), [aro-ackermans](https://aro-ackermans.tumblr.com/) and [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/) for being my betas!

(16ABY)

"So, who tastes better, me or Carmyn Phis?"

"I wouldn't know."

"But you fucked her didn't you?"

Armitage Hux lit his cigarra and took a long, satisfying drag. He held his breath for two seconds and then exhaled, tilting his head to the side. "I fucked her boyfriend."

Carise Sindian sniffed and ashed her own cigarra, one of the two she had stolen from her father and had offered to Armie once they were alone. They were in the west wing of the Hux family estate; the Academy year had wrapped up and Brendol Hux was throwing a celebration made up of his own family and closest friends. All of them bragging about how well their child was doing and how beautiful their homes were and how successful their family was. And, of course, how proud they were that their children were carrying on their family names.

Carise knew how much Armitage hated it all, specifically because Brendol gave praise to everyone except his own son.

Still, she held very little sympathy for Armitage. He wasn’t a very nice boy, always on the defence, always snapping at anyone he considered to be challenging him. Always getting perfect grades and scores and then doing terrible things to celebrate. She knew Brendol had been horrible to him and probably still was horrible to him. Carise didn’t pretend to know what went on in these Academies, run by cold, war-hardened Imperial officers, but she knew she was glad her family was royalty and not military. Who knew what would have happened to her?

All Carise knew now was that while she wasn't achieving much praise in the fields of combat and engineering, as she'd been taught by an array of personal tutors in the safety of her own family's manor, she was certainly getting a lot of compliments on her dress. _“You look splendid tonight, my Lady.” “Just like a doll.” “Lady Carise, you’re simply gorgeous!”_ It was the epitome of Arkanisian couture and was tailored by one of the finest gown designers on the planet. Dark burgundy with gold accents, the only kind of accent a respectable person should have.

“You know,” Armie said, glancing at her. “The thing I miss the most is the smell of the rain.”

“The rain?”

“Mm. The air on the ship is recycled of course. It... it doesn’t smell right.”

Carise crossed her ankles and braced her elbow on her knee, chin in her hand. “Is that all you miss?”

“I suppose I miss going for walks with Maratelle. Walking through the hedge maze and by the cliff edge.”

“Is that all?”

Armie puffed out curls of smoke as he studied her. She studied him back. He was paler and his freckles were fading. He looked a decade older than his age, troubled and cold and tired. He looked like his father. They shared that same power-hungry look in their eyes and that halo of fire that was their hair.

“What do you want me to say, Carise?”

“That you missed me.”

“I didn’t.”

It didn’t hurt her. She didn’t miss him either. Armitage wasn’t a friend or a lover. Carise wanted a lover who worshipped her and bought her pretty things and killed anyone who was rude to her.

Pity Armie wanted the exact same thing.

Still, she couldn’t help but get her digs in. “So you didn’t miss anything we did?” She shifted closer. They still weren’t touching but he twisted away, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. He acted as if she was the bothersome little sister even though she was older. She was an adult, just barely, and he still had two years to go.

“What is there to miss? You complained about everything I did.”

“You were doing it wrong.”

“I much rather have my mouth on something else.”

“Like a cock?”

Hux finally smirked, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. “They are my preference. I don’t want personality. I want a big dick.”

"So what, you could date the most... awful, sleazy guy in the galaxy as long as he's got a good cock."

"Of course not." Armitage blew smoke right into her face. "He needs a good ass too."

Carise bristled in her seat. She listened to the laughter down the hallway. No one would care if they were caught. Even Armie’s mother (ahem, step-mother) once joined them when she caught them smoking on the back porch. But nobody caught them this time. Nobody cared. They were too busy praising the future of the Empire, the terrible generation they were raising to correct all their past mistakes.

“Is that why we didn’t last?”

Hux snorted and flicked ash in her direction. She nearly shrieked but that would have alerted someone. It landed on the carpet. She grounded the ash in with her heel just to leave a stain.

“Everyone else likes me, Armie.”

“Everyone else is stupid.”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t like you, Carise,” Armitage said, leaning back against the wall, “because you’re too much like me.”

*

(35ABY) GENERAL’S QUARTERS – TIME: 0513

Ren was on top of him when he woke. Hux swore that man didn’t comprehend just how heavy he was. Or how hot. He felt the sweat between their two bodies as he stirred, Ren's firm chest and stomach flush against his back. It was not entirely unpleasant. Ren felt like his own personal bomb shelter; nothing could harm Hux with this man on top of him.

But it was unpleasant enough that Hux complained anyway.

"Ren. Ren, you fuck, get off me."

Ren didn’t stir, nose still buried in Hux's hair. Hux gritted his teeth and tried to squirm his way free but it was clear Ren wasn’t budging. With his free hand, Hux yanked on Ren's hair, finally rousing him from his sleep.

"What?”

"Get off. You're heavy."

"Mm."

Ren rolled off him, onto his side, still pressed up against Hux. His hand lazily pet down Hux's back before resting on his ass. How surprising.

"We need to get up."

"We don't need to do anything."

"Fuck off, Ren."

"Let me kiss you."

Hux sneered. "Not until you shower."

"No." Ren pushed Hux into his back and pinned him down with his own body. "Now." Despite his previous protest, Hux didn’t resist when he was kissed. He merely nibbled at Ren's lower lip. He knew this would only be brief, and rest would be spent in the shower, hastily jerking off together before they attend their many, many duties of the day. So he savoured it, savoured Ren's large form on top of his, savoured the familiar taste of his mouth, tinged with that morning tang he tried to ignore. Ren’s tongue was heavy when it prodded its way inside his mouth, trapping his own. They were both loud, feeding their languid moans to one another. It lasted far longer than it should have.

"Fuck," Ren said when they broke apart. "Good morning, fiancé."

Hux shivered. The notion made his stomach churn but it also made his heart flutter in a way he didn’t think was possible.. In a few short weeks, he would be married to this bastard. _Fan-fucking-tastic._ But then again, it was better than marrying another officer. At least Ren was wildly different from anyone else's spouse on his ship. Hux liked getting the very best of everything, which was hard to come by in the military, in a war, in the Outer Rim.

"Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer _husband?_ "

Ren growled that last word out, sucking on his jaw right afterwards. It almost knocked the breath out of Hux. Ren was so damn possessive, so territorial about him. He should find it wrong; tell Ren he wasn’t some prized possession he can coo over. Except he liked it when Ren did.

"I'd prefer for you to get up, love."

"Ah. I love you, too."

"What?"

"You never say it. So whenever you call me love I just accept it as your _I love you._ "

Hux crinkled his nose in utter disgust. "You're revolting. Absolutely vile.”

There were three seconds of silence. And then Hux kissed Ren again. It was raw this time. Some would say passionate but Hux wouldn't. He'd deny he even kissed Ren like this. That he kissed Ren like this every morning. He untangled his legs from the sheets and hooked them around Ren's hips. They'd have to be quick. But they always had to be.

"Ren..."

"Yes?"

"Take off your fucking pants."

*

HANGER A13 – TIME: 0727

The moment Carise stepped out of her shuttle, she knew she was very out of place. The _Finalizer_ hanger was loud, yet quiet. There were troopers marching, orders being given, ships flying out. But not a single sound was out of place. It was clockwork. It was unsettling.

Of course, it was the ship that belonged to Armitage Hux.

Before she could even take a few steps forward, she was greeted by two male officers, one with dark hair and one with blonde.

“Welcome,” said the dark-haired officer, a nervous smile on his face. “I’m Lieutenant Mitaka. I—”

“Excuse me, I’m sorry. Did you say _lieutenant?_ They sent a lieutenant to greet me?”

Mitaka raised his brows lightly. “The General didn’t want to intimidate you. Many of the superior officers can be quite...”

“Yes, yes, I know they can,” Carise interrupted once more. “I’ve met most of them—I am a part of the Order, you know. I practically helped invent it. Where is the General?”

“Ah, I don’t think... actually, his shift hasn’t started,” the blonde officer said. “We’re going to take you to one of the officer lounges, ma’am.”

God, she fucking missed her title as Lady.

“What’s your name,” Carise asked the officer.

“Petty Officer Thanisson, ma’am.”

“Take me to the General.”

Mitaka took a step towards her. “We cannot just—”

“Listen to me, you incompetent fools, I am not playing this game. I will not be ordered around and treated like I’m some frivolous moron. I know if I step into that lounge I will be waiting all damn day so you will take me to the General _immediately._ ”

Mitaka and Thanisson shared a look.

“We can take you to his office,” Mitaka said, avoiding her gaze now.

“That’s more like it.”

*

HALLWAY A08 – TIME: 0758

“I’m not wearing a fucking tie.”

“Darling, don’t be so goddamn difficult. The suit will look ridiculous without a tie.”

Ren sneered and looked straight ahead as they walked. “I don’t want to wear a suit.”

“Of course you don’t,” Hux said. “Ren, you cannot wear your robes—you can’t wear anything like that.”

“Why is it up to you?”

“It’s a traditional wedding. To please High Command and all the family houses. Just do it. For me?”

“Absolutely not.”

Hux chewed on his stylus, eyes flicking from his datapad to Ren’s face. “I’ll let you choke me with it after the reception.”

“Deal.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way to Hux’s office. Ren wanted to use the holoscreens and Hux wanted to work in peace. Or relative peace, with Ren around.

She was already waiting when they arrived.

Carise fucking Sindian, all dressed in her silvery robes and impractical hairstyle. A real model of the Arkanisian fashion, though Hux could see the Alderaanian influence, especially in the hairdo and headpiece. She always liked to make a statement. She certainly did when she demanded to see Hux when she had heard about the engagement. It was sickening; she didn’t really care that he was getting married. But it was the hot topic for First Order gossip and _of course,_ she wanted to be where all the attention was. Any scrap of attention she could get, she coveted, ever since her title was stripped.

Worse than her being here was the fact he hadn’t told Ren about it. He knew Ren’s past had ties to Carise. When Hux told Ren about her, Ren knew exactly who he was talking about and looked ready to spit at the floor upon hearing her name. Hux mused that perhaps his lover felt Carise interfered with his life (or rather his past life). She did force his mother to admit to the galaxy who her biological father was, which not only caused outrage throughout the galaxy but revealed to Ren, then Ben, that his parents had been lying to him.

thus revealing to Ren, then Ben, that his parents had been lying to him for years upon years.

Hux could see why Ren might resent the woman.

“Ren,” Hux said, wrapping his fingers around Ren’s wrist and tugging him to a stop.

“Hm?”

“There’s something I have to tell you.”

“ _Armie!_ ”

Hux pursed his lips. “Never mind.”

Ren glanced around Hux and clenched his jaw. His eyes steeled and Hux could pinpoint the moment the anger began to course red through his veins. “You didn’t.”

“Unfortunately, I did.”

Mitaka and Thanisson awkwardly flanked Carise as she strode towards them. Hux actually felt a twinge of sympathy for them. He reminded himself to give them an extra vacation day each for escorting her as best they could.

“General,” Mitaka said, gesturing at Carise. “Sir, your guest has arrived.”

Carise flittered her hand at him. “Well, dear, I’m quite sure he can see that. Now shoo. Shoo, shoo. This is a private affair.”

The two officers looked at Hux.

Hux nodded. “Dismissed.”

They didn’t hesitate for a moment.

“Armitage, darling, look at you!” Carise cooed, her gloved hands hovering over his face but not quite touching. “You’re looking well.”

Ren scoffed beside him but Hux made a point of ignoring him. “As are you, Carise. Lovely to see you again.” He practised what he’d say in the mirror, over and over until it was perfect and the words felt like nothing. They were just sounds to please Carise.

“If it’s so lovely to see me, why were you planning on having those officers lock me in some drab room?”

“I told them to take you to the superior officers’ lounge that’s on this deck. It’s not too far from this office.”

“Were you even going to try to see me today?”

Hux held in a sigh. They were going to be at it all day. Hux knew she had ulterior motives.

Before he could reply, to lie and tell her _of course_ he was going to see her, her attention shifted to Ren and Hux might as well have been invisible. He wondered if Carise believed that if she stopped looking at something, it ceased to exist until it was important to her again.

“The fiancé.”

Ren’s expression barely changed at all. Hux would have nudged him with his shoulder, but the last time he did that Ren shoved him into a wall.

“Yes, this is Kylo Ren, of the Knights of Ren.”

“The Jedi Killer.”

That made Ren’s lips twitch in amusement. His eyes were brought back to life, one brow lifting. “Yes.”

Carise stared at him. Hux could tell what she what she was looking at; the massive facial scar that bisected Ren’s face. It had healed considerably well, now scabbed over and a dull red in colour and scabbed over. Ren said he couldn’t feel sensation in the scar tissue. Hux still kissed it, touched it. A reminder of the worst day of Hux’s life, and why he would always slightly hate his soon-to-be husband.  A reminder that his soon-to-be husband was alive.

“Can I see the rings?” Carise asked.

Hux didn’t know what she was expecting. Probably glittery jewels. Or probably nothing gaudy at all because she liked to prove how boring Hux was. “We don’t have them. That’ll happen on the wedding day, as per tradition.”

“Shall we take a walk?”

Hux had been afraid she’d say that. That had been their excuse during the few months a year Hux spent on his home planet, between the brutal Academy semesters. Carise would demand they go for a walk so they could go hide somewhere and smoke or feel each other up if they were in the mood. It was a dreadful excuse because Carise hated going out in the rain. It ruined her hair, she used to say.

“Whatever you want.”

He felt Ren judging him but then again when wasn’t he?

Carise clapped her hands together. “Excellent. I’d like a full tour of your wonderful ship, _General_.”

*

OFFICERS’ LOUNGE B04 (DECK D) – TIME: 0832

“What a fucking bitch.”

Mitaka rolled his eyes, head propped against his forearms. “You can tell she’s Arkanisian.”

“Because she’s a bitch?”

“Thanisson, shut up.”

Thanisson groaned and sat next to Mitaka. Their break was short, just long enough to squeeze in a quick cup of caf before heading back to the bridge.

“I can’t believe Hux made us wait for her shuttle,” Thanisson said.

“Please, that was the best part.”

“Why is she here? The wedding isn’t for another few weeks, is it?”

Mitaka sniffed. “Who cares? I don’t. That wedding is going to be incredibly awkward to watch anyway.”

“I think it will be hot. I bet they’ll bang at the altar...”

“Niss, stop it.”

“At the very least they’ll make out... there will be tongue.”

“Oh, my god.”

*

OFFICERS’ SHOOTING RANGE C02 (DECK E) – TIME: 0900

“Can you believe it? _Carise Sindian._ She’s a fashion icon.”

“Well, she had to make something of herself when her title was removed.”

“Technically she’s still royalty... real Arkanisian royalty on the ship...”

“Isn’t that how the general thinks of himself?”

“Do the Knights of Ren count as royalty? Because he is marrying a Knight.”

*

CLASSROOM 13A (DECK C) – TIME: 0912

 **(To: PHASMA) 0814: HUX >** She’s here. Help me.

Phasma smirked at her datapad, exhaling through her nose, a silent laugh. It carried through her helmet’s vocoder and caught the attention of the cadets surrounding her.   

She tilted her head up. Several cadet ‘troopers were hesitantly standing around her, all in awe, craning their necks to look at her. She wasn’t actively involved in the training program when they were this young; she took them on them when they were closer to graduating. She had very little patience for children and even less patience for incompetence. And the two went hand in hand far too often.

Unfortunately, the children all adored her so they trailed after her whenever she was forced to visit. (Hux told her it boosted morale amongst the cadets, gave them someone to look up to, something they should aspire to be.)

Phasma straightened. “I just received a message from the general.”

The cadets gasped in unison. It shouldn’t have been such a surprise to them; Hux was obsessed with the program. He created it after all. He seemed to like the children trailing behind him, wanting to follow in his footsteps. (Must have boosted his already inflated ego even further.)

“We have a guest on the ship.”

They waited, knowing better than to speak to her without permission. Everyone in this group were fast learners, at least.

“Carise Sindian.”

Silence.

“Who?”

Phasma was glad for her helmet. She cleared her throat to stop from bursting into hysterics. Too unprofessional. Absolutely uncalled for.

She’d just had to laugh about it with Hux later on.

*

STORMTROOPER MESS HALL 17B (DECK E) – TIME: 1020

“Why are we all expected to fall arse over tit for Sindian? What the hell has she done for us?”

“Well, she did ruin Leia Organa’s career.”

“I’m pretty sure the corruption of that Senate was doing that.”

“Shit, I don’t know. She used to be important. I think. Her family still funds the military.”

“Does she even count as a part of that family? If my daughter fucked up that badly, got her title stripped and all that shit, I’d disown her.”

“Maybe the general just feels sorry for her. I heard they used to be close.

“ _I_ heard they used to fuck.”

*

BRIDGE – TIME: 1036

“Why isn’t Hux marrying Lady—I mean, what _is_ her title, these days?”

“She doesn’t have one. Anyway, I’m pretty sure it’s because he’s more into dick.”

“And apparently Lord Ren has a whole lot of dick.”

*

SUPERIOR OFFICE’S LOUNGE (DECK A) – TIME: 1039

"I must say, Armie, you're very dedicated to your cause."

Hux held a cooling cup of tea in his hands. It was caffeine free so he wasn’t interested. (It was also alcohol-free and that made him feel worse.) Carise was on her second cup. Talking and sipping and talking and talking. Ren had left long ago. He took Hux’s place in the recognisance meeting he was supposed to attend. Hux would have called that a noble deed, of sorts, but he knew Ren just wanted to get away from the chatter.

And, of course, as soon as Ren left, the gossip began. Anything that came to Carise’s mind, she chattered about contently. She looked so poised and regal, as if she was discussing state affairs. But she was just talking about sexual affairs and whatever other home planet scandal came to her mind.

And then the attention turned back to Hux.

"Thank you,” he said, hands clenched tight around his mug.

"I mean, what a sacrifice. Marrying that _brute_ of a man for the Order."

“These things must be done. I could have ended up with someone far worse. At least he’s an accomplished warrior. Even if he is boorish and ill-mannered. And foul-tempered. Inconsiderate of others.”

“I’m sure that list goes on and on.”

Hux grimaced. He felt he should name a few positive traits. Sure, Ren was utterly awful and agonising to be around at best but he had some better qualities. Surely he did.

He knew if he said Ren was good in bed, Carise would just press for more details. But that was the only moderately nice thing Hux could think about as to why he put up with the Knight.

“He’s... a very valuable asset to the Order.”

“Just to the Order, hm...?

Hux knew what she was doing. She was suspicious. She thought she knew him so well. She always used to tell him he was too clingy and too controlling and that's why all his partners dumped him. She didn’t take into account that all his juvenile flings ended up meaning very little to him. But _of course_ she didn't believe Hux could go through with a marriage of convenience and not become attached.

Unfortunately, she was right.

Had it been anyone else he had to wed, perhaps a fellow superior officer, older and pig-headed, Hux wouldn't have seen it above anything but a necessity. A lifelong sentence for the benefit of the Order, for the military. Purely a sign of strength. They wouldn't share quarters or a bed or showers in the morning. They wouldn't coexist together; a joined life force taking over the galaxy like a fatal poison.

It felt like that with Ren. Hux wanted that man to consume him entirely, to devour him whole and hold his hand on the observation desk as they looked out on the Galaxy they're going to claim.

It felt really fucking pathetic.

It felt right.

"Ren certainly isn't boring, I suppose.”

"How long have you been fucking him?" Carise looked smug; she thought she cracked the incredible conundrum that was Armitage Hux. But if Carise knew anything, she knew that to understand him, she just needed to understand herself. Vanity. Narcissism. Longing. A need to drink and a need to be fucked. Dedication of a fatal kind, a totalitarian kind.

The only difference between them was that Hux was still very strongly dedicated to the Order and Carise wasn't a bastard.

But she should still know. She should know that he was obsessed with Ren. Ren did absolutely anything for him, Ren removed any inconveniences in Hux's life (aside from himself), Ren worshipped his mind and his ass.

Hux had buried his talons deep in Ren's back.

"Longer that what’s appropriate. We were sleeping together before Supreme Leader announced we were to be wed.”

"Isn't that funny."

"Hilarious."

Neither of them so much as cracked a smile.

“So,” Carise said, feigning boredom, “how did you react when you found out you had to marry that beast?”

Hux pressed his lips into a thin line. That had a very complex answer. A part of him had never fully liked Ren, even when they developed something resembling a relationship during Ren’s time on the flagship. It was rocky but it was sustained through Ren’s prolonged absences and their clashing personalities. They shared a bed, fucked most nights, made each other laugh with their horrible and dark senses of humour.

But it became strained towards the completion of Starkiller and fizzled out completely just before the weapon was fired and destroyed all too shortly thereafter. Hux was left to deal with the repercussions of his failures, with piles of paperwork and fractured trust from High Command. And Ren dealt with his failure with Snoke directly.

Hux didn’t know the full details but when Ren returned months upon months later, he smiled less and snapped more. He treated Hux like he was the dirt beneath his boot. Funny how their sudden engagement, shortly after Ren’s return, forced them back together. It was Snoke’s ingenious idea; to solidify the bond between the Knights of Ren and the military. To strengthen the Order. (To give Snoke something to threaten Ren with). It surprised Hux more than Ren, but every time Hux pressed his new fiancé for answers he was either shoved against the wall with a hand around his throat or a thigh between his legs _(“Just be fucking grateful you even have me back, general.”_ ).

The rest, Hux supposed grimly, was history. Now they were on better, but far from perfect, terms and he thought maybe Ren didn’t want to kill him.

“I took it in stride. I knew I’d have to marry eventually.”

“Yes, you wouldn’t want to bring further shame to your family.”

_Is she really going to play this game?_

“Yes, I’m sure my father will be proud of the prestigious _title_ Ren holds.”

Carise narrowed her dark eyes. She was very beautiful when she wasn’t scowling in contempt at the galaxy, nose turned up. She clearly didn’t like the way Hux was speaking to her. Hux used to think any attention was good attention but Carise clearly thought otherwise, despite her need to be recognised. The galaxy paid little mind to her and all the attention she received nowadays would never be enough for her.

“I’m sure he will.”

*

HALLWAY 47B (DECK B) – TIME: 1107

The meeting Ren attended had been painful. Those old men droned on and on about unnecessary details and spoke too much about the glory of the Empire. But still, Ren recorded all the crucial details and emailed them to Hux. From there he and Hux could plan an attack with Ren’s squadron and his Knights if needed.

Besides, all of that couldn’t have been as painful as listening to another word come out of Carise Sindian’s mouth.

He could see why she and Hux used to be close. Still, Hux was being stolen away far too often due to wedding planning and all the legalities behind it. Hux treated it the way the rest of the officers did; coldly, purely from a professional point of view.

Ren didn’t care much for the wedding itself but he wouldn’t mind seeing a ring on Hux’s finger. A ring that made his lover his (even if Hux didn’t believe it held significance).

Ren was going to track down Hux—despite knowing he’d still be with Carise—when he heard someone call, “Lord Ren?"

Ren turned to find Thanisson following after him. Perhaps this day wouldn't be so wretched after all. "What is it, officer?"

"General Hux hasn't been on the bridge yet. Is he still with Ms. Sindian?"

"Unfortunately." Ren cocked his head to the side, stalking closer to the officer. "But I doubt that's why you tracked me down. Sounds like an excuse to me."

Thanisson let himself be backed into the wall, a smirk pulling at his lips. Ren loved how easy he was. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

Ren nudged his thigh between the officer's legs, watching him sigh contently. "Shit," he said so lowly that Ren almost missed it.

"I think I have something that you want."

Thanisson kept his gaze firmly on Ren as he squeezed his legs together, head tipped back. Ren barely needed to tap into the officer's mind to know what his filthy thoughts revolved around. Ren enjoyed how simply Thanisson submitted. Unlike Hux, he kept quiet and didn't criticise what he was doing.

"I think," Ren continued, "you're waiting for me to do something terrible to you."

"Perhaps."

"We can't keep doing this, officer. I'm engaged now.”

Thanisson rocked down on Ren's thigh, voice growing breathy. "I've heard—ah—the general isn't much better."

"And he never has to know. He has a lot of things on his mind."

*

HALLWAY 46B (DECK B) TIME: 1124

Hux was glad to get away from Carise. He almost would have preferred spending time with his father—actually, that was a bit of a stretch. He’d definitely prefer spending time with his step-mother. At least she had better gossip.

He was almost at the bridge—just to look over things, to make sure all was running as expected. He wanted to possibly find Ren, see how he went in the meeting.

He found Ren sooner than he thought; pressing Petty Officer Thanisson up against the wall in the middle of the goddamn adjacent hallway.

"Ren!"

There was a moment before Ren acknowledged him, turning his head to his lover. "Yes, general?"

"I believe we have wedding planning to continue."

"Fine." Ren barely spared Thanisson another glance as he pushed away from the wall. He stalked up to Hux, who merely beckoned Ren to follow after him as he continued to the bridge once more.

“You ruin all my fun,” Ren said, draping an arm around Hux.

“You shouldn’t be having fun and you shouldn’t be doing that shit in plain sight.”

“Aw, don’t be jealous.”

"Darling, fuck whomever you want, just don't do it while we're busy. The wedding is only a few weeks away."

Ren exhaled. “Very well.” He tilted his head to the side. “I must ask how you got out of your tea party with Carise.”

“I asked Lieutenant Wilhelm to take her to her quarters.”

*

 **(To: PHASMA) 1113: WILHELM >** Who the fuck is Carise?

 **(To: WILHELM) 1120: PHASMA > **Carise Sindian. A former Lady of Arkanis. She’s a friend of Hux’s.

 **(To: PHASMA) 1121: WILHELM > **‘Friend’.

 **(To: PHASMA) 1121: WILHELM > **If they’re such good friends why do I have to look after her?

 **(To: WILHELM) 1124: PHASMA > **I think you’ll like her. You have so much in common. She’s a gossip. And she’s loud. And rather short.

 **(To: PHASMA) 1125: WILHELM > **You crossed a line at short.

*

BRIDGE – TIME: 1302

“I’m not escorting that monster to her quarters.”

“Well, we certainly aren’t doing it.”

“You two met her in the hanger—you were supposed to escort her to the guest quarters then.”

Thanisson and Mitaka shared a look at that. That was true. They wouldn’t have to worry about this if Carise had just let them do their jobs.

“Look, Wilhelm,” Mitaka said, avoiding her gaze. “We know you’ll get along with her better.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Thanisson shrugged idly, arms crossed. “You’re both loud, gossiping bitches.”

“Okay, that’s it. I have real work to do. Have fun with her, boys.”

“We’ll do all of your reporting for a fortnight,” Mitaka blurted before she could turn around.

Wilhelm arched a brow. “You will?”

“We will?” Thanisson added and Mitaka winced. They both knew how much work she did; while she had bsolutely no field experience, she was heavily involved in the finances and budgeting for upcoming missions and weapons projects, sometimes handling several at a time. No doubt she’d be happy to fork over some of her workload.

“You two have got yourself a deal.” Wilhelm offered out her hand. “Perfect timing, too. Phasma and I are going to marathon my favourite holo-drama series— _Star-Crossed Lovers_.”

Mitaka rolled his eyes at the name of the show and Thanisson took her hand and said,  “And by marathon do you mean you’ll have it on in the background while you bang?”

“More or less.”

*

GENERAL’S QUARTERS – TIME: 2047

"I vow to value the—"

"To uphold the values."

"I vow to uphold the values of the Order."

"Ren, please don't look like that during the ceremony.”

"Like what?"

Hux tapped his finger against Ren's mouth, which was twisted into an ugly sneer. "Like you're about to snap and go on a murderous rampage."

Ren growled low in his throat, batting Hux's hand away. He drew his shoulders back and muttered, "I will do so if I'm forced to say these ridiculous vows."

"They're not ridiculous. They're a custom."

"The vows are about the Order and how it shall prevail, not about us."

"That is what the marriage is about."

They glared at each other until Ren slumped against the headrest of their bed. Hux soothed his hand over Ren's bare thigh, sitting between his spread legs, back straight, facing his scowling lover. They were both frustrated, Ren with the vows he had to learn, and Hux with how little his soon to be husband was trying. They agreed on so little during the whole planning procress.

"I want to say my own vows.”

"Absolutely not. Knowing you, all you'd talk about is how perfectly your cock fits in my arse."

Ren tipped his head to the side, the corner of his lips tugging up. "I wouldn't just talk about that. I'd talk about how my cock fits down your throat perfectly too."

"You're so romantic."

"More romantic than these vows we have to say."

Hux shook his head and let his eyes fall down Ren’s body. Instead of lingering on his firm stomach or his half-hard cock, like he normally would, Hux found himself studying Ren’s left hand.

He felt Ren tap his hip. “What?”

“Mm? Nothing... I was just admiring how good you’d look with a wedding ring...”

“Thought you didn’t give a shit about them.”

Hux snapped his eyes back up to Ren’s face. “Of course I do, you idiot. Why wouldn’t I want the physical proof that you’re mine?”

He received a growl for that answer and Ren beckoned him closer. “And you’re mine, baby.”

“Of course.”

Ren leant in and pecked his lips. Hux blinked and followed him for another kiss, hands finding their way up to Ren’s shoulders. He sighed into Ren’s mouth, willing himself to relax more.

Ren pursed his lips when they parted. “How long is your... guest staying?”

Hux resisted the urge to groan. “She’ll only be here for another day or so. I promise. She’s already been incredibly disruptive. But I suppose that’s her style...”

“I am not talking to her again.”

“You don’t have to.”

“She’s vile. And perverse. Her _thoughts._ They’re all so—fuck...”

Hux shushed his lover, peppering a few small kisses from his chin to his bottom lip. “Shh, you don’t have to talk to her again. Here, let me make it better.”

Hux began shifting down the bed and any previous conversations were quickly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> There shall be more (if anyone wants more). The title is a line from Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds.  
>   
> Come follow me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
